


A Daydream Come True

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Masochism, Oral Sex, terrible meat jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Yosuke gets a couple of his fantasies fulfilled by Chie.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	A Daydream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wanted to take a short break from writing about my favorite edgelord so have some yosuke/chie smut instead. This is actually another idea that's been floating around in my head since I first got into P4, but it's taken me this long to actually write it. Oops.

* * *

As a healthy teenage boy, Yosuke had a few things that he liked to fantasize about. Over time, those had remained somewhat consistent - until just a few months ago, when he had gotten involved with a certain classmate of his at Yasogami High.

She wasn't the prettiest girl there, nor was she delicate - far from it, as a matter of fact. She was a _total_ tomboy, and he'd deemed that unattractive at first... until he found himself slowly but surely falling for her, and then he realized that it was actually kind of cute. He hadn't expected her to say yes when he asked her out, but she _had,_ and here he was.

One of Yosuke's fantasies - that he hadn't told her about - was having his head trapped between Chie's legs, her delicate bits pressed right up against his face. Just as he'd imagined, her scent and taste were _wonderful,_ overpowering in just the right way; as he lapped at her slit, doing his best to service her, he wondered if she had even the slightest inkling of how happy he was to be like this.

Yosuke had never envisioned himself in a submissive position before he started dating Chie, but now he couldn't deny that he _liked_ it. She squirmed above him, the grip of her sculpted thighs just as strong as he'd envisioned, and he felt almost as though he could get off from this alone-

"...You're doing great," she told him, though he couldn't hear her that well with his ears covered like this. "Keep going... like that...!"

Yosuke found a particular spot at the front of Chie's slit, and as his hands crept up her sides, he focused his attention on that little nub, swirling his tongue around it. She yelped and arched her back in response, and he was grateful that they were alone right now - his parents were out for the evening, and Teddie had returned to the TV world to check up on it, and that meant he had Chie's glorious voice and legs _all to himself._

"N-not bad," Chie encouraged her boyfriend, as she began to grind against his face; the added motion made it difficult for Yosuke to keep up, but he'd faced tougher things than this before, and he didn't allow himself to fall behind - he knew that she wouldn't praise him so much if he screwed up, though for some reason, the thought of her kicking him didn't even put a _slight_ damper on his arousal. This was everything he'd ever wanted and _more,_ and at this point, there were _very few_ things that could ruin it for him.

When Yosuke dipped his tongue inside Chie's entrance, she gasped and shifted against him, her grip on his head becoming even tighter. It was hard to breathe now, and he felt a dull pain on either side of his head, where her legs pressed against him - but he _didn't care._ That, too, had been part of the fantasy, and he felt his stiff erection twitch at the feeling.

At this rate, he wouldn't be able to ask her to carry out the _second_ part of his fantasy...

"Y-Yosuke, I'm...!" Chie's voice sounded strained, and her movements became more frantic - even without her words, he could tell that she was close. A surge of pride swept through him at this fact, and he moved his hands to her hips in a futile effort to keep her steady; she was _way_ stronger than him, and he hadn't realized how _hot_ that was until now.

Yosuke flicked his tongue against her nub again, and Chie's response was immediate - she cried out, even louder than before, and her body went rigid as she trembled above him, the grip of her legs tight enough to make his ears ring. He didn't stop licking her until she pulled away, clearly too sensitive to enjoy any further stimulation; his face was wet, and his head ached, and he wouldn't have it _any other way._

"That... was actually... pretty good, Yosuke..." Chie shifted to lay beside him on the bed they currently occupied, her breathless tone a delightful reminder of the fact that, for once in his life, he'd managed to _accomplish_ something. "I didn't think... you'd be _that_ good... you must be a natural..."

She paused, tilting her head at him, and she must've seen the blissed-out expression on his face. "...Wait, you look like- did you actually _enjoy_ that?"

"Yeah, it was pretty much the hottest thing ever..." Yosuke forgot his shame for the moment, wiping off his face with the back of a hand. "Actually, I've always wanted to do that. Like, _really badly..._ ever since we got together."

"You _wanted_ to..." Chie looked as though she was about to burst into laughter - but instead, she gave him a gentle shove. "You perv. You must be some kinda masochist or something, aren'tcha?"

Well, yeah, he kind of _was._ This whole ordeal proved it - Yosuke's head still hurt a little, and he had to massage his ears to get some of the feeling back into them, but he was harder than he'd ever been before. He considered, for a moment, bailing so that he didn't end up pressuring her into returning the favor-

"You got any other fantasies?" Chie's inquiry stopped him dead in his tracks. "As long as it isn't anything _too_ weird, I'll try it out..." She gestured at his erection. "...Unless you want to take care of that by _yourself._ "

"N- _no,_ of course not!" Yosuke stumbled over his own words, caught off-guard by her boldness. He _did_ have another thing in mind, but he wasn't sure if she would consider it _reasonable_ \- he supposed it was better to just ask and get it over with.

"...I, uh... I was wondering if... maybe you could... y'know... suck me off?"

Chie raised an eyebrow at his request, and she was silent long enough for anxiety to settle into his brain. If she said no, it certainly wouldn't be the _first_ time he'd ended up on a date with his hand, though it _would_ be the first time a girl kicked him out after he'd finally gotten her in bed with him...

"Suck you off, huh...?" There was an edge of curiosity in Chie's voice; she shifted down, inspecting his body as she went, until her face was right in front of his groin - he felt her hot breath on his painfully stiff length. "I mean, it looks thick and juicy... yeah, I'll taste your _meat._ "

That was absolutely _horrible,_ and Yosuke wanted to reprimand her for it - but he didn't have the ability to, as she followed through on her promise right away. Her hand held him in a surprisingly gentle grip, and as she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft, he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out.

This was officially the best night of Yosuke's entire life. He'd already had one fantasy fulfilled, and Chie seemed to be interested in making his other favorite daydream a reality; the touch of her tongue felt _so_ much better than his hand, and he had to force himself to keep from moving as she licked around the tip, her fingers stroking along the rest of his erection.

" _Down,_ boy." Chie's tone was firm as she spoke, her breath ghosting against his hole, and that elicited a gasp from him; she held him down with her free hand, her arms almost as strong as her legs, and he thanked every higher power that was for his fantastic girlfriend and her capacity to _put him in his place._

When she took the head into her mouth, a primal part of Yosuke feared that she would bite down - but she _didn't,_ and in fact, she didn't use her teeth at all. Instead, he was treated to the heavenly sensation of her tongue swirling around his tender flesh, and the hums that rose up from her throat indicated that, beyond all expectations, she _liked_ his taste; he hoped that fact would continue to hold true, as he wasn't going to last much longer with her teasing him like this.

To his credit, Yosuke _tried_ to warn Chie before he came in her mouth - but his vocal cords refused to work properly, and he ended up screaming out something that resembled her name instead, his hips quivering beneath her hold as he unloaded into that sweet, wet heat. She didn't pull away, though she seemed a little surprised, and didn't swallow until after he finished; _then,_ however, she made a show of drinking down his release as she moved back up his body to stare at him.

"A little _warning_ next time?" Chie didn't sound as upset as her words indicated, though she did still give Yosuke another gentle shove - it was like she was trying to put on a show of being mad, rather than _actually_ being mad. It was kind of adorable, even if she was strong enough to make even that brief nudge hurt.

"I... I _tried_ to," Yosuke insisted, and he looked away from her, feeling more than a little ashamed. He almost expected her to slap him - but instead, she just leaned against him, resting her head on his chest as her hands came to rest on his shoulders.

"I get it," Chie said, and this time, she sounded amused. "You get tongue-tied when you come, huh?" She lifted her head, just enough to meet his gaze. "Then... pull on my hair or something. I promise I won't get _too_ pissed."

There was another, unspoken promise there, and Yosuke couldn't help being giddy at the thought. "...Next time, huh? Does that mean we can do this again?"

"Yeah." Chie went back to snuggling against his chest, pressing her ear to his skin as if she wanted to listen to his heartbeat. "...Come over to _my_ place next time, though. This room smells too much like Teddie."

Of _all_ the things she could have said, she had the audacity to bring up Yosuke's roommate. She could be _incredibly_ frustrating... but at the same time, he didn't have it in him to hold it against her. Regardless of her flaws, he still loved her, and her request sounded like a pretty cool idea.

"He really does stink up the place, doesn't he?" Yosuke made a face, though he knew Chie couldn't see it right now. "Stupid bear."

The sound of Chie's laughter, so close to him that he could feel it, was a beautiful thing; even if she wasn't the prettiest girl at school, or the most feminine, she was still _his,_ and to him, that was all that mattered. She was wonderful in her own ways, and he swore to himself that he would show her in the future just _how much_ he appreciated her.

For now, she'd just fulfilled _two_ wishes of his, and he was content to bask in that fact.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> They're both giant dorks and I love them, okay.


End file.
